Story:Star Trek: Pioneer/On a Knife Edge/Chapter 9
Back to Chapter 8 Chapter 9 23 June 2598 Shuttle Genesis, Anaura Mantree had landed quite painfully on his back, practically back-flipping into the shuttle. The Tholians had been taken very much by surprise, expecting the human to have fallen to his death, but the lights and sounds Mantree had seen and heard had been Parker, piloting the shuttle up to just below the ledge where Mantree had been standing. The captain grunted, lifting himself up from the floor, and shut the shuttle's door. Taking off his backpack, he clambered into the seat next to Parker. "Thanks," he said, before grimacing as another wave of pain hit him. "But next time, please come a little further up..." Parker smiled, then the sensor board got her attention. "We've got a ship on our tail. Tholian! I thought they weren't allowed here!" "Remind me to launch a long and complicated protest with the Assembly. They'll listen to it with great enthusiasm..." said Mantree, rather sarcastically. "...and do nothing about it," finished Parker. The Genesis arced up into the air, the Tholian vessel not far behind it. Parker directed the shuttle around a few buildings, hoping to lose the Tholians in the former city. Unfortunately, they were too quick, and stuck to the Genesis' tail like it was attached by a rope. A few blasts took out some of the older structures, missing the Genesis by less than Mantree wanted to remember. Realising that no matter where they were, the Tholians would still be on their tail, Parker sent the shuttle soaring away from the surface, into the night sky and toward the awaiting Pioneer. With a clear shot, the Tholians wasted little time. Battering the shuttle with a few quick volleys, the Genesis launched a few torpedoes toward the larger ship, which was gaining on them. A wave of inspiration came to Parker. "Hold on," she said, as she took the Genesis into an L-4, sending them over the top of the Tholian ship and ending up behind them. Now their target was easier to see. A few phaser blasts did some visible damage to the Tholian's shields, and both ships were fast approaching the upper atmosphere. The Pioneer was still sitting there, awaiting instructions. As soon as the Tholian ship came into range, the larger ship came about, firing its own phasers at the vessel, which stood next to no chance. As the smaller ship scuttled away, the Genesis moved towards the aft shuttlebay and docked. Mantree and Parker grabbed their gear, and exited to the shuttle, just in time to see O'Connell walk through the bay doors. "You definitely know how to make an entrance, don't you?" "Of course. Now, let's see what we've got..." Lhaihtrha had assembled the senior staff in the command center. They were only there because they had the proper facilities with which to look at the files they had collected. Mantree wasn't sure what they'd find, as all the files belonged to Section 31. Some of the information could have been falsified. They could even be missing key parts from it. Oh well, he thought, having something is better than nothing. Starfleet wouldn't have sent them all this way to retrieve sensitive information if it wasn't true. He didn't even know what they were looking for. It wasn't as if he could call the president and ask him right now. They'd just have to work it out themselves... hopefully. Motioning for his staff to sit down, he picked an active file at random and began playback. 03 November 2597 Unknown location Dan Lomax was having an ordinary day. Nothing unusual had caught his attention today, nor was it likely to. He came within reach of his own work space when something caught his eye. His computer screen had the words "Counsel required – Donares – Room 382." Donares, Donares, Donares. Lomax had heard the name before, but he couldn't remember who it was. No, hang on, it was the kind lady who had bought him a drink one morning in the bar. Emma? Elsie? No – Ella. That was it. Ella Donares. Lomax remembered that she worked in Intelligence, but she casually told him that she couldn't say what that involved. No doubt she's keeping Starfleet off our backs, and they don't even know we're here. Starfleet's official position on Section 31 had been that they didn't exist in the first place, but that hadn't stopped them hunting down its members and taking them out one by one. It had been a purging of sorts. Starfleet had come to think of Section 31 as extremely dangerous. What they hadn't known was that Section 31 had been looking out for the Federation's best interests over all this time, watching as potential threats unfolded or the government was preparing to take the Federation in the wrong direction. Lomax picked up the PADD and headed to the stairwell. Walking down three floors he found room 382, knocking on the door before opening it. There, sitting uncomfortably on a chair, was Ella. Lomax sidled into the room with a brief smile, found himself a vacant chair, and sitting down in front of her, introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Dan Lomax. I've been assigned as your counsel today." "Dan, hi. Didn't I buy you a drink or something?" Lomax smiled. "My first day of work here. I had no idea how to use the machine, and you bought me a cappuccino. I guess I was too hooked on replicators to know how to operate something as simple as a coffee machine." "Yes, I remember you saying that. Seeing as you grew up in a technological environment in must have been hard for you to revert to the simplicity of this place." "Well, the technology here is pretty sophisticated as well. Although I have tried to stay away from it." Lomax nodded. "So, what seems to be the problem?" Donares shifted uneasily on her seat. "I was involved in an accident two months ago on assignment at Sigma Theta. Whilst landing a shuttle in terrible atmospheric conditions I was knocked unconscious with a concussion. Shortly afterwards, I had a vision." Lomax was intrigued. "Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" "Positive. When you dream you don't usually realise it. Sometimes you do. Your subconscious becomes active and you find yourself in a dream setting, but it only lasts for a few seconds. In the vision I had, I could feel myself as if I were actually alive at that moment." "Why is this vision important?" "I believe the Federation may be in danger. I saw a fleet of ships entering our galaxy. Complete unknowns who had been on a devastating trip, a never-ending voyage, across the stars and the infinite void of space between galaxies. They're coming for us." "Surely our outposts would have detected something by now, especially a fleet of ships. Do you know who they are?" Donares started to tremble ever so slightly. "I thought I saw one of them, but it was very blurry. I couldn't make anything out." Lomax noted this down. He didn’t really believe any of it, but he hesitated to say it out loud. I'm supposed to be helping this poor woman, he thought, not traumatising her. "Anything else I should be aware of? Any sleeping problems, any other health problems or concerns?" Donares shook her head. "No. No problems." "OK. I have to go and set up an active profile for you and file this report. If you have any worries – any at all – don't hesitate to come and see me." "Thank you." Donares watched as Lomax left the room. Outside, Lomax found another operative, cradling his chin in the palm of his hand. He had been listening to the conversation, obviously hoping to get a positive result from it. "With all due respect, sir," started Lomax. "I don't think you should be here." The other man looked at Lomax with steely eyes. "That's not for you to decide." Lomax began walking to the stairwell, but found his route blocked by the elder man. "What is your final conclusion to this report?" Lomax looked up. "I haven't even started the report. Maybe you could inject a little patience into your life, it will be most gratefully received by us all." He shoved past the elder man, and headed up the stairs. The last thing I need is him watching my every move. Back in his office, he sat down at his computer terminal and began to write. 'Subject – Donares, Ella. Brief outline – visions, not caused by health problems. Saw fleet of ships arriving from far away. Was involved in shuttle accident two months ago.' He paused. At this point he had to decide whether or not to agree with Ella. That was hard enough. Oh well, she'll never know. Placing his hands over the keyboard, he typed 'Psychiatric unit may be required for Ms. Donares.' Wiping the sweat from his brow, he saved his report, and went to grab some lunch. Category:On a Knife Edge (Chapters)